


【蝙超/BS】今天也为保住男朋友的马甲操碎了心

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超/BS】今天也为保住男朋友的马甲操碎了心

布鲁斯有点后悔为什么自己给联盟成员的紧急联络器加入了同一种声波，因为他在被超人的联络器吵醒的同时，自己可爱的男朋友克拉克用上了超级速度快且轻的从自己怀里钻了出去，还不忘给他捻了捻被角。闭着眼睛独守空床的布鲁斯想到了很多种应对方式，最终占据上风的是超人有权利享受一份平凡的没有暴露身份的平常恋爱，于是克拉克善解人意的男朋友决定装睡到解决完问题的超人在钻回自己被窝里，不得不说这让他有点小期待。

差不多装睡了一个多小时，布鲁斯才听到了窗帘重新被拉动的声音，从没有脚步声传来判断，超人应该是飘回来的，克拉克一定是小心翼翼的掀开被子，随着被子抬起的每一个角度他一定一直紧紧的盯着布鲁斯看着他是否醒了过来。在如此炽热的目光下，如果不是蝙蝠侠长久以来锻炼出的自制力，他一定不能伪装出一副熟睡的模样。布鲁斯甚至能够想象出克拉克在成功钻进被窝后露出的取得阶段性胜利后的可爱表情。他又等了一会，才等来了自己手臂被缓慢而轻柔的托起，一个热乎乎的克拉克靠了过来。就在布鲁斯真的快要再次睡着，下巴上一个温热的触感传来，啊哈，他还偷了个吻。布鲁斯起床之后也没有忘记趁着克拉克不注意的时候把自己的联络器声音改成了氪星人不敏感的频率。

而克拉克轻而易举就发现自己自己男朋友的可能有些奇怪的爱好，拜托，他有一颗产自氪星的超级大脑，一瞬间就数清楚蝙蝠侠的胡茬数量和自己男朋友今天早晨蹭了蹭克拉克脸颊的下巴上的胡茬数量一模一样。这是超人第一次在正义联盟战损会议上走神。  
作为普通记者克拉克的这份爱情，是他能够和苹果派相提并论的甜蜜，他享受着普通人所拥有的被爱的权利。蝙蝠侠作为正义联盟的大脑，哥谭的黑暗骑士，暴力仇恨与罪恶与他如影随形。但克拉克的男朋友布鲁斯应当有权利享受一份属于普通人的，没有战斗与血腥的，被温暖阳光充满小甜饼气息的平凡的恋情。克拉克这么想着，忽略了散会后其他人关于超人竟然被蝙蝠侠批评的时候笑了，他是不是疯了的传言。

发现克拉克的身份之后，布鲁斯用自己的一举一动融洽的配合着克拉克的秘密身份身份。比如两人一起过夜时适当的过分熟睡、装睡配合适当协调起床的时间。不过一旦两人在公共场合一同出现，就没有那么方便布鲁斯插科打诨了。比如小记者和布鲁斯一同出席剪裁活动，而超人不得不半路赶去协助一艘即将搁浅的渔船时，布鲁斯从未庆幸过自己在各个酒店的固定长期包房能够在此时派上用场。  
在他的刻意引导下，克拉克设身处地的同布鲁斯一起参观并试用了布鲁斯的各个“秘密据点”。超人已经能够自发的在那个房间换装了，布鲁斯敲了敲门，“宝贝，开门。”克拉克一开门布鲁斯直接上去吻他，速度快到不需要小记者担心布鲁斯有没有注意到我衣服乱了，通常布鲁斯会弄得更乱。当然，这次布鲁斯一眼看到小记者的衬衣被窗户钩破了一个洞，蓝色的制服隐隐若现，不会有什么正常人的皮肤是蓝色的，布鲁斯头疼的想到。  
好在今晚布鲁斯还需要下楼参加答谢宴，这让克拉克不用面对大布鲁斯与小布鲁斯’宝贝你衬衫下面是什么’的质问。“甜心，我喜欢看你穿着我的衣服。”一个意犹未尽的吻结束之后，布鲁斯脱下了自己的西装外套套在克拉克身上，这既遮住了克拉克衬衫洞中不小心露出来的制服，又在一会的晚宴中简单明了的示爱并显示主权。  
布鲁斯乐此不疲的帮助一个有些粗心大意的超人掩盖好每一个可能暴露身份的细节，除了不能玩瞭望塔.avi外，布鲁斯对这段爱情真的十分满意，如果有一天克拉克愿意坐下来好好谈论这件事，布鲁斯当然也会欣然接受。

和一个健康的、控制欲极强的、善于隐藏自己的蝙蝠侠在一起的时候只要顺着他一般不会有什么可能暴露自己男朋友是哥谭大蝙蝠的可能。不过总在哥谭走，那能不受伤，克拉克唯一需要帮助蝙蝠侠掩盖与抚平的就是那些无法消除与忍耐的伤痛。毕竟一日七次的优良传统不能丢，如果伤在上半身，善解人意的克拉克会在这些时候选择一些合适的体位，比如脐橙。如果有淤青不方便解释，那么克拉克会选择在今天玩西装play，基本能够保证布鲁斯的衣服从头到尾就算沾满了各种不明粘稠白色液体，也好好地穿在他的身上。完美的避免了布鲁斯解释为什么花花公子身上会有奇怪的淤青这回事。  
克拉克用了一个下午的时间将孤独堡垒关于医学方面的资料整理发送去了蝙蝠洞，并且在正义联盟的集体出战中时刻注意着能够最大挡住冲向蝙蝠侠攻击的位置。如果有一天布鲁斯愿意坦白自己的蝙蝠侠身份，那么克拉克必然也会十分乐意的将这份感情发展到瞭望塔上。

坐在飞往布鲁斯位于夏威夷附近某个私人岛屿的飞机上，盯着皱着眉头正拿着平板电脑看的布鲁斯，克拉克在脑海里把蝙蝠装给布鲁斯穿上又脱下来玩的不亦乐乎。然而他还是忍不住猜测布鲁斯又或者蝙蝠侠真的会想要和自己结婚吗？这是否会给正义联盟的工作带来麻烦？布鲁斯从来没有提起过一丁点关于自己第二份工作的讯息，是不是因为布鲁斯从没考虑过会和克拉克永远在一起。这个想法让克拉克觉得指尖有细小的针在扎，也许和布鲁斯的这次海岛旅行会是他们分手前的最后一次旅行了。

其实忽略其他的比如克拉克其实是个外星人这种小事，站在一个旁观者的角度，克拉克自己都不相信玩世不恭生活中除了美人就是美酒的花花公子会为一个小镇记者神魂颠倒，会允许他介入自己的生活甚至占据一席之地。就算是超人，也不可能想得到自己阴沉的工作搭档有一个完全不同的身份，而这个身份还有一个可爱的恋人。如果布鲁斯真的流露出想要分手的意思，那么克拉克觉得自己愿意退回到好朋友的位置，并永远保守着这个秘密，他将是唯一一个知晓这个秘密的人，他已经很满意了。

热气球上的工作人员显然是会错了自己老板的意思，漂亮的红色玫瑰伴随着粉色的源源不断由无人机飘洒而下的粉色花瓣，克拉克非常确定自己在布鲁斯眼中看到了惊讶，显然这并不是他所要求的布置。然而布鲁斯还是开玩笑似的将长条气球折成的钻戒戴在了克拉克手腕上，他还是忍不住幻想如果这是真的该有多好。他决定今天趁布鲁斯睡着之后偷偷去一次北极，用氪星科技把气球保存起来，和之前的那些玫瑰花，漂亮的礼物包装，韦恩庄园某次烛光晚餐烧了一半的蜡烛，以及布鲁斯写过的情书放在一起。

布鲁斯在牵着克拉克一如既往温暖的小手从热气球上下来时，不是没有注意到他盯着自己手腕上的道具戒指出神。布鲁斯推断过超人一直没有坦白自己的身份是不是打算和自己分手，这个念头让他的心脏被挤压着，像个酸涩且带着苦味的柚子。他打算推掉晚上的卡希科舞篝火晚会，改成抱着克拉克在别墅影音室看电影。  
布鲁斯准备过好几个结婚戒指，有一两个版本的戒指上刻着蝙蝠侠与超人的标志，有一两个版本用到了正义联盟从外太空找到的特殊材质的金属。他想过很多次求婚的场景，然而他真的能如此自私的把超人锁在身边吗，这个念头无数次让布鲁斯以及蝙蝠侠退却。  
然而他还是带了一对戒指到海岛上来，只是最简单的，在戒指内圈刻了克拉克·肯特与布鲁斯·韦恩名字的白金圈。也许他会在某个克拉克没有睡醒的早晨独自一人站在阳台上幻想一下这其实是他们的蜜月旅行。

夜晚的影音室里堆满了黑色的抱枕，这让布鲁斯能够搂着自己可爱的男朋友缩在里面，像一只把脑袋埋进沙堆就觉得自己很安全的鸵鸟，片子他由着克拉克选了《爱在黎明破晓前》。相较与电影本身，布鲁斯更愿意在意他正搂着克拉克这个事实，今天的两人穿了同款的柔软棉质上衣与裤装，在室内穿着一样的白色的T恤，布鲁斯的侧脸蹭着克拉克的小卷毛，淡淡的馨香从克拉克身上随同温热的体温从手臂蔓延到布鲁斯的胸膛。  
是否他自己也像剧中的男主角把赛琳娜从去往法国的火车中拽下来游览维也纳一样，把克拉克从超人的旅途中劫了出来，黎明破晓之后两人的生活终将要回到正轨。

电影演到赛琳娜即将登上火车与杰克分别时，外面的烟花与欢笑声已经顺着阳台没关紧的门缝传进屋里，原本盯着屏幕的克拉克立刻推了推布鲁斯“快点，我们去看烟花！”，布鲁斯跟在他身后站起来，把口袋中的戒指盒丢在了抱枕堆里，并顺手关掉了屏幕。  
阳台上的克拉克趴在栏杆上，抬着头注视着天空，随着每一朵绿色或者红色的金属粉末在空中绽开而发出满足的赞叹。布鲁斯靠在阳台的门上看着他，克拉克比烟花要好看得多，打定主意埋没在内心最深处的愿望就这么脱口而出“克拉克，你愿意嫁给我吗。”布鲁斯用了气声，音量是一个正常人在篝火晚会的欢呼雀跃中不可能捕捉到的音量。如果克拉克的注意力在烟花上就不会注意到这个，如果克拉克像往常一样假装自己是个没有超级听力的普通人也不会注意到这个。

可恶的氪星人，不止动用了超级听力，一定还动用了超级视线才找到了布鲁斯藏在抱枕堆里的戒指的。

正常人的求婚，当然要有一个普通的见家长环节。一个合格的未婚夫，一定能博得普通的岳父岳母的喜爱。  
“玛莎，不管克拉克的出身如何，不管他有多么热爱自己事业，我都是他永远的后盾，我永远爱他。”在大都会的公园边被包场的法国餐厅中，布鲁斯展现出了自己作为一个普通人最诚恳最真挚的一面握着玛莎的手说道。  
“阿福，不管布鲁斯有什么样的过去，无论他的将来会不会有其他方面的兼职，我都会永远爱他并陪在他身边的。”克拉克穿着自己最好的一套西装，面对布鲁斯的管家，已经就差当场证明自己能生一个小韦恩出来了。  
除了玛莎与阿福看起来实在有些欲言又止外，这真的是一段非常圆满的婚前聚餐。

“孩子，你什么时候打算什么时候告诉你的未婚夫你的第二职业？”在克拉克陪伴玛莎回到公寓的路上，玛莎有些担忧的问道。  
“妈妈，超人怎么样不重要，重要的是布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。我希望他能有一个平凡的未婚夫，有一段普通的婚姻。”克拉克非常坚定的在饭后告诉玛莎，多少有那么点舍生取义的派头。

“老爷，你打算什么时候告诉肯特先生你的第二职业？”阿福一边帮布鲁斯修补着蝙蝠盔甲一边问道。  
“阿福，蝙蝠侠怎么样不重要，重要的是克拉克是超人。我希望他能有一个爱他的普通人，有一段正常的婚姻。”  
布鲁斯非常坚定的在蝙蝠洞中对阿福诉说着自己的计划，多少有那么些大气凛然的气质。

如果从正常的眼光来看，韦恩与肯特在婚后的相处时间一开始就徘徊在分居边缘，甚至在正义联盟任务过于忙碌的时期，每天一通电话都是奢侈品。不过好在他们还是蝙蝠侠与超人，不是这个身份在一起就是那个身份在一起。虽然同事关系不太好意思说破，但总归两个人心里都有那么点不可言喻的小甜蜜。也从来没有互相追究过’你为什么不经常陪我’之类的普通话题。

不过后来又一次超人受伤，躺在瞭望塔医疗室，布鲁斯确认了屏幕上超人的各项指标都在正常范围内便摘掉了头罩但没料到超人会这么快醒过来。

这是克拉克第一次见到穿着蝙蝠装的布鲁斯，从昏迷中恢复过来的大脑被美色诱惑得将理智与伪装丢到了瞭望塔窗外，他习惯性的像布鲁斯伸手要抱抱，布鲁斯的脑子在迷蒙的蓝眼睛面前也背叛了自己的主人，他也如同往常一样弯腰伸手低头抱了抱克拉克，还附赠了一个克拉克最喜欢的轻点下鼻尖再勾一勾舌尖的亲亲。  
在克拉克舒服的哼了几个听起来像“布鲁斯”音节开始，正义联盟最重要的两个大脑才手挽手唱着歌一起回到了自己主人身边。布鲁斯与超人都僵住了，两人的第一反应都是先停止这个吻，一道银丝连接了两人勉强分开的嘴唇，这更尴尬了。

我现在开始装睡，睡醒之后假装什么都没有发生过是不是有点假。外星大脑不知所措的想着。  
布鲁斯亲了超人，严格来讲这算不算婚内出轨？我告诉他我只是顺道来瞭望塔视察并顺手试了一下蝙蝠侠的装备是不是有点侮辱智商。蝙蝠大脑飞速运转。

超人决定放弃思考这么复杂的问题，于是他收紧了一直没放开的搂住布鲁斯脖子的手臂，索要了第二个吻。

END


End file.
